Donde nadie escucha
by Sakumi Miyazaki
Summary: Hay palabras que solo escucha el viento pues la soledad no es mas que un amigo que se vuelve tu enemigo Sasu x Saku


**Aclaración:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera Sasori jama hubiera muerto, además seria mío, y ya habría SasuSaku , si de alguna forma u otra (¬¬)._

**Pareja(s):**_ Sasu-Saku_

* * *

**Donde nadie escucha.**

_En el mundo solo existe un cielo…_

_En el mundo solo existe un infierno…_

_En el mundo… _

_¿Qué existe entre el mundo?..._

-Basta- Apretó con furia los ojos.

_En el mundo las cosas no son como deseamos…_

-No importa –Gruño.

_En el mundo nada es para siempre…_

-Cállate –Siseo apretando los dientes.

_En el mundo…los deseos no se cumplen…_

-¡Basta! –Chillo más fuerte.

_En este mundo… no se pueden esperar milagros._

-¡No me importa! –Volvió a gritar y se alejo de la pared para salir corriendo.

-Sakura… -Susurro mientras la veía alejarse.

En un simple balanceo de sus piernas corrió lo más que pudo, su corazón latió con fuerza, pero mientras mas fuerza ejercía, más le dolía, trago saliva hasta que la lluvia cubrió su cuerpo cuando salio de la torre, no se detuvo, no miro atrás, no espero que la siguieran, no espero que alguien hiciera algo.

_En el mundo las cosas no son dulces…_

-Idiota, idiota –Gruño el agua entro por su boca y pudo sentir el sabor a sal y el liquido en sus labios- Idiotas…

_Porque la mayoría de nuestros deseos no se cumplen._

-Otra vez… no… maldición –Paro de golpe y cayó de rodillas, miro el suelo cubierto de lodo, sus piernas mancharse de ocre por el mismo y comenzó a llorar más y más fuerte.

_Porque si eres débil, no importa lo que hagas…_

_Siempre eres el último de la fila._

-Es una broma… es una broma –Sonrío forzosamente y sus dientes crujieron de frió y rabia, enterró las uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

_Porque solo tienes una oportunidad…_

_Porque después de eso se acaban las opciones._

-…

-Sakura… levántate –Murmuro con autoridad sin mirarla directamente.

-Largo… -Siseo con tono hosco y se encogió mas apegando su frente al suelo- Largo.

-Por favor… -Susurro bajo y sonrío levemente, bajo su mascara, su labio inferior sangraba y sin que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba llorando.

-¡Vete! ¡No quiero verlo Sensei! ¡Dejadme en paz! –Gruño con más fiereza su voz se corto con cansancio al final.

_Porque el amor no es fácil…_

_Y al final te das cuenta que siempre duele más de lo que te alegra._

Kakashi la observo unos segundos, encogida en esa posición y con el rostro pegado al suelo, suspiro entrecortado y sus piernas hicieron que terminara acompañando a su ex alumna, quedo arrodillado mientras la lluvia termino de empapar toda su ropa, escucho a la peli-rosa sollozar y él lloro con más fuerza, silenciosamente.

-Siempre es igual… -Susurro sin mirarlo- Al final de cuentas… siempre soy inútil.

-Ellos son unos idiotas –Intento agregar, Sakura sonrío tristemente.

_Si te dicen que puedes ganar o perder…_

_Lo más probable es que pierdas._

-Eran… unos idiotas…

_Si te dicen que puedes elegir entre morir y vivir…_

_¿Qué es más fácil?_

-Hinata a de estar triste…

_Las personas solo tenemos una oportunidad._

-Supongo que… Ino también… pobre cerda.

_Porque no existen las segundas posibilidades._

-Iruka-sensei también lo a de estar…

_Siempre hay una sola respuesta, aunque no la conozcamos._

-Todos han de estar triste por Naruto… ne ¿Sensei? –Pregunto sin moverse, miro la tierra lodosa deslizarse junto con sus lágrimas y la lluvia.

-Y tú… eres la única triste por los dos ¿Ne? –Susurro con la garganta apretada.

_El amor es idiota ¿No lo has pensado?_

-Ha de ser pesado Sakura…

_Pues no te tiene compasión…_

-Debiste haberlo olvidado… así solo llorarías por una sola persona

_No te da opción de consuelo…_

-Pero bueno… -Sonrío levemente- Aun a pesar de todo somos dos…

_Porque al final de cuentas, hay amor de muchas formas…_

-¿Eh? –Alzo levemente la cabeza, manchada de tierra, Kakashi rió levemente sin ganas al verla.

-Vosotros erais como mis hijos… -Suspiro- Supongo que… los padres perdonan a sus hijos sea cual sea su falta.

_¿Por qué amar es tan complicado?_

-Supongo… -Cerro los ojos, su cabello rosa callo sobre su rostro- ¿Nos conformamos con ilusiones?

-¿Qué ilusiones? –Soltó sarcásticamente sin mirarla.

-Cierto…

_¿Crees en la posibilidad de recapacitar en último momento?_

-Siempre llueve…

-En momentos como estos –Completo la frase del hombre.

_**¿Por qué no creemos en ilusiones solo por un segundo?**_

-Supongo… que fueron sentimientos desperdiciados… por mi parte para Sasuke ¿No? –Limpio con su manga el rastro de lodo de su rostro cerca de los labios- Si hubiera sido Naruto… hubiese valido la pena, pero no lo podía ver más que como mi…

-Hermano… -Completo esta vez él, le volvió a sonreír- Lo se.

-Que lastima irse con el corazón inundado de odio y nada más.

_¿Por qué no te das la oportunidad de pensar mejor las cosas?_

-Si…

-Doy lastima porque nunca ocupe un lugar en su corazón…

_¿Sabes? Dicen que cuando estas por morir…_

-Vamos a Konoha, Sakura –Susurro levantándose para parar ese tema, le tendió una mano- Hay que preparar todo para… -Sus ojos cayeron sin completar la frase.

-¿Qué mas da…? -No acepto su mano y se levanto avanzando delante de él. Sus ojos terminaron de perder el brillo que escasamente le quedaban en esos momentos, él peli-plata lo noto, y suspiro derrotado.

-¿3 funerales? –Musito bajo como para si mismo, Sakura soltó una carcajada seca.

_Te das cuenta de más cosas que en toda tu vida…_

_-Ne… Sasuke-Baka –Llamo sin moverse algo entrecortado._

_-…_

_El azabache no respondió y siguió mirando el cielo anaranjado que se nublaba ante sus ojos, opacándose por nubes que se acumulaban rápidamente, ambos jóvenes estaban en el suelo uno al lado de otro recostados, Naruto de costado mirando al oji-negro y el Uchiha boca arriba mirando el cielo, en realidad, el rubio, simplemente se recostó a su lado a esperar._

_-Te pude igualar ¿ne? –Soltó sonrío levemente._

_-Idiota… -Gimoteo débilmente con pesadez._

_Un rubio atravesado por un chidori en el estomago, sangrante, pálido, con espasmos eléctricos casuales aun en el cuerpo y agonizando; a su lado un peli-azabache con un brazo destrozado y un pulmón por completo destruido que ni siquiera sabia como aun podía hablar, aun así siguió observando el cielo, que gracias al Kyubi había podido ver otra vez._

_-Creo que siempre supe que acabaríamos así –Siguió sin dejar de sonreír._

_-¿No… qu-erias se—r Hokage? –Musito levemente, como si de verdad quisiera seguir conversando antes de morir._

_-S—si… pero… ¿Qué tipo de Hokage seria si dejara que siguieras con esto? –Murmuro por lo bajo sin quitar la vista de él._

_-E—sa aldea no vale… no vale la pena…_

_-Para mi si… -Suspiro con dificultad- T—al vez la aldea no pero…_

_-…_

_-Pe—ro las personas de esa aldea si –Gimió dolorido al terminar y apretó los ojos._

_-Un desperdici…o –Respondió, el oji-azul rió como pudo._

_-Eres un bastardo._

_Sasuke no se sorprendido y en su mente asistió, lo sabia, pero esa aldea era mas que cualquier bastardo en el que él se pudo haber convertido, ya no había nada de todas formas, no había logrado lo que quería, y simplemente iba a morir, ni siquiera lo encontraba algo malo, más bien, incluso una suerte._

_-Sakura-chan… -Susurro el chico con desconsuelo y se sintió aun peor._

_-¿Hmm? –Soltó a modo de incógnita._

_-Ella… se enfadara con nosotros –Se rió otra vez, tosió un poco de sangre entre eso- La dejamos sola…_

_-…_

_-Nunca dices nada…_

_-¿P—porqué diría algo? –Siseo apretando los dientes._

_-Sakura-c—chan te amaba… -Se encogió un poco- Mas que a nadie…_

_-…_

_-Debiste haberla escuchado… -Sasuke lado levemente la cabeza sin entender- Si te hubieras… quedado con nosotros, no te… arrepentirías de haber matado a Itachi…_

_-De ig—ual forma lo habría hecho –Gruño a desden._

_-Habrías… sabido la verdad antes de eso… en Konoha… era mas fácil saberlo –Lanzo con lentitud, él azabache se sintió mareado ante la posibilidad._

_-…_

_-Bastardo… -Sonrío con burla y tristeza abriendo los ojos- Harás llorar a Sakura-chan otra vez._

_-Ll—orara por ti…no po...r mí –Aclaro a desgana._

_-Duele más… perder el amor de tu vida… que a un hermano… -Musito por lo bajo, el Uchiha gruño y negó como pudo con la cabeza._

_-No…_

_-Idiota… -Trago saliva, tenia la boca seca y la garganta le ardía, su cuerpo empezaba a contraerse ante una convulsión, pero aun así como pudo siguió hablando- Ella…_

_-C—cierra la boca –Gruño exasperado de escucharlo hablar._

_-Ella será… la única que llorara por ti… -Termino y se encogió un poco contra si mismo._

_-… "Yo…" –Pensó apretando los ojos- "Lo sé…"_

_-Ne… siempre he querido preguntarte algo… -Musito Sasuke ladeo un poco la cabeza para mirarlo._

_-…_

_-¿De verdad… pensabas matarnos? –Pregunto bajito._

_-Si –Soltó sin duda._

_-Ah… -Una nueva convulsión le atravesó la espina dorsal, pero eso no había sido lo que mas le había dolido en ese momento._

_-…_

_-Otra pregunta –Dijo como si nada recuperando su actitud._

_-T—te estas muriendo… ¿No te puedes call-ar por lo menos a-hora? –Pregunto con irascibilidad mientras sentía la sangre subirle a las narices, quiso llevarse una mano ahí pero no servía demasiado su escuálido intento._

_-¿De verd—ad no quisiste a Sakura-chan? –Siseo sonriendo, él oji-negro frunció el ceño desentendido- Porque… yo si se que me querías –Dijo con seriedad- En el fondo… éramos como hermanos… demo…-Escupió un poco de sangre- Sakura-chan… creía que te gustaba por eso la cuidabas tanto antes… aunque… eras ta—n raro… -Sonrío burlón._

_-…_

_-¿Nada?_

_-¿Q—qué importa ahora? –Gimió volviendo a mirar el cielo ya mas oscurecido._

_-Bueno… de nada… pero…- Como pudo levanto su mano y la puso sobre el rostro de Sasuke él cual no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo y perdió la vista del panorama que tenia quedando a oscuras otra vez, cerro los ojos- D—deja de pensar co…n tu odio… -Bajo mas su mano y la puso en donde apáticamente latía el corazón de su amigo- Con esto… dime…_

_-¿P—para que quieres saber? –Farfullo sin abrir los ojos y con los labios apretados._

_-Q—que a pesar… de que e—lla no lo pueda saber… -Sonrío un poco y comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta- Que le puedas decir lo que sientes a alguien… confía en mi… de todas formas… n—nos vamos a morir –Soltó sarcástico- Además… para que los sentimientos de Sakura-chan h—ayan… valido la pena._

_-N—nunca valieron la pena –Gruño como pudo, Naruto quito su mano que quedo a medio camino pegando en la tierra ensangrentada a su lado._

_-…_

_-…_

_-¿Sab-ias que Hinata-chan estaba ena-morada de mi? –Soltó de repente con un tono mas apagado._

_-"Idiota…" –Pensó algo extrañado._

_-Si te hubieses quedado, tal vez… hubiese visto antes, que S—sakura-chan era mi h—ermana y podría… haberme enamorado de Hinata t—ambién… -Susurro bajito como ilusionado._

_-N—ni con e—so –Sonrío sórbico- Ere—s un u—zurantonkashi c—con o sin mi…_

_-Ja-ja-ja –Rió como pudo- S—supongo que si…_

_Se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos mas, Naruto siguió convulsionándose y Sasuke perdía sangre cada vez más rápido, ya no importaba, iban a morir, como los dos pobres diablos que eran, Naruto había sido casi considerado un héroe por todos y le pasaba esto, Sasuke casi había destruido su problema y le sucedía esto, pero ahora no importaba, ya no había vuelta atrás._

_-S—sakura-chan… -Soltó otra vez el rubio, el oji-negro frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos- Ella… dijo… algo…_

_-…_

_-Cu—ando la fui a ver… antes de venir aquí… estaba –Tosió con fuerza- dormid—a y dijo `Ne… Sasuke-kun… ¿No cre-es que dejaste que el deseo d-e Itachi se muriera?` -Repitió con un poco de dulzura como su compañera- E—so que… ella no sabia… lo de Itachi._

_-¿Q—qué?... –Mascullo como pudo atónito._

_-E—lla siempre estuvo a tu lad—o…-Suspiro mas despacio- Siempre… de—viste… quererla… Sasuke idiota… debiste amarla… debiste hacerlo –Apretó los ojos con furia- Maldición Sasuke… ¡Ella sabia mejor que nad-ie que querías, que necesitabas! T—tu no le diste la oportunidad de brindártelo… -Chillo con algo de fuerza, el aire se fue de sus pulmones y palideció un poco más._

_-C—cállate…_

_-Idiota… idiota… debiste amarla… y yo debí… amar a Hinata… debiste quedarte… debiste quedarte… y yo debí…_

_-¡Basta! –Grito como pudo mordiendo su lengua después al sentir la sangre salir de su boca._

_-L—levarte de vuelta… -Musito más bajo, su respiración se hizo mucho mas lenta._

_-N—naruto… -Susurro girando la cabeza para verlo._

_-Ne… ¿La querías? –Volvió a repetir- ¿N—nos querías Sasuke?_

_-…_

_-… -Abrió un poco los ojos para ver a su amigo el cual parecía como si fuera a…- ¿N—nos querías?_

_-…_

_-¿Sasu… -Un ultimo espasmo le recorrió el cerebro atontándolo aun más su corazón paro de golpe y sintió sus pulmones reventar dentro de su cuerpo con furia expandir la sangre por su organismo, aun así no quito la vista del peli-azabache._

_-…-Cerro los ojos para no ver al rubio y dos pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas- S—si…_

_Los ojos y los labios del rubio se curvaron en una sonrisa, no sintió un ápice de dolor mientras su cuerpo terminaba de colapsar entre el ultimo bombeo de sangre a su corazón, movió los labios, murmurando algo que no alcanzo a emitir sonido, Sasuke no lo miro y simplemente su amigo murió a su lado, como esperaba, sin siquiera dudarlo, sonriendo._

_-"M—maldito… idiota" –Pensó abriendo los ojos para mirar el cielo otra vez- "M—aldito… q—quería morirme…" –Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y se sintió más débil de lo que podía imaginar en los últimos años-…"sin… recordar"_

_Tan solo por un segundo los recuerdos le golpearon el cerebro, como el deja vu de la típica muerte, donde ves todas tus memorias delante de tus ojos, Naruto tenia razón, a pesar de odiarse, ellos se querían de cierto modo; aun así, con Sakura había sido diferente, la protegía, aunque no tenia claro porque, le había dado las gracias, aunque no sabia el porqué, pero… la quería, igual que al idiota de Naruto, al irresponsable de su Sensei, la quería. Trago saliva cuando su cuerpo se inundo de sangre gracias al derrame dentro de esté; se sintió miserable más en su muerte, por el hecho de recordar lo que le había trasmitido el Uzumaki, tal vez… él ni siquiera intento cumplir el deseo de su hermano… si no que tan solo lo había destruido con sus manos._

_-"Idiota molestia…" –Sus pensamientos hicieron crujir su cerebro y sitio los ojos arder con más fuerza- "Yo…_

_**-¡Detente! Por favor…–Lo abrazo por la espalda como si su vida dependiera de ellos, sus ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas pero ni siquiera se apartaron cuando el fulgurante Sharingan del chico la enfoco al girarse para verla- Detente…**_

_**-¡Paren! –Corrió con fuerzan entre los dos, aun no era ni lo suficientemente fuerte, ni lo suficientemente rápida pero el ataque la hubiese matada un Chidori y un Rasengan la hubieran matado, para su suerte Kakashi llego entre ellos 3.**_

_**-¡Te amo mas que nada en este mundo! –Grito cerrando los ojos con fuerza y poniendo sus manos cerca de su corazón.**_

_**-Sasuke-kun…**_

_**-Ella será… la única que llorara por ti… -Termino y se encogió un poco contra si mismo.**_

_**-¿De verd—ad no quisiste a Sakura-chan? –Siseo sonriendo.**_

_-P—perdonen… -Lloro con mas fuerza y frunció el ceño dolorido- Perdon—a… -Su garganta se cerro por completo y los recuerdos simplemente dejaron de pasar por su cabeza para llevarlo a la realidad de una vez- Ne… Naruto…-Susurro y sonrío entre lágrimas mientras comenzaba a llover- ¿S—sabes? _

_Ella de verdad me gustaba._

Y su corazón dejo de latir, pues de todas formas, _nadie lo escucharía._

**Fin**


End file.
